


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°45 : « Captain Style »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gangnam Style Remix, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une drôle de chanson résonna entre les murs du QG des Avengers. Suffisamment drôle et intrigante pour voir Steve Rogers courir à sa source. Sera-t-elle seulement à son goût ?





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°45 : « Captain Style »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : “Footsteps (Go Higher)” de Pop Evil
> 
> Remarque : Toujours pendant mon déterrage de vieilles idées...

_OPPA CAPTAIN STYLE_

_Captain Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_OPPA CAPTAIN STYLE_

_Captain Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Captain Style_

_Eh, sexy Bucky_

_Op, op, op, op_

_OPPA CAPTAIN STYLE_

_Eh, sexy Bucky_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

 

Steve Rogers débarqua en trombe dans le laboratoire de Tony. L'ingénieur se tourna vers la porte ouverte avec grand fracas, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière lui, Natasha semblait retenir un fou rire monumental.

\- Ah, je constate que le volume de mes baffles était pile au bon niveau, fit Tony d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... ? bafouilla Steve, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béante comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 115.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : C'était cadeau, noooon ne me remerciez pas pour ça, c'est offert avec graaaand plaisir xD


End file.
